


Midnight Snack

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: An excuse to write porn tbh, Biting, Blood Drinking, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Human bill, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Dipper, as I said this is porn so, vampire porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: Dipper stops at a hotel on his way to visit Mabel and finds a tasty looking human to snack on.Thankfully the stranger is into it because Dipper's flirting skills suck.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look, it's porn
> 
> Inspired by this song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UB07RtvzbpI
> 
> And to those of you who only follow me on here and not Tumblr ((RoboticSpaceCase is my name there too if you want to)) I'll use this as a way of updating you that I've finally slept a little thanks to sleeping aids. Yay! So hopefully I'll be able to write some more because I won't feel like I'm half dead lol
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!~

Water gently lapped at the sides of the pool, small waves toppling over each other chaotically whenever Dipper surfaced from doing a lap. The little lights along the bottom and sides irritated his eyes whenever he dunked himself to rewet his curls, something he ignored so that he didn’t have to deal with his hair’s bullshit. It had grown out too long again and whenever it dried it would magic itself into a bundle of knots that took him ages to brush out.

He’d have to ask Mabel to cut it for him when he met up with her.

Dipper did one more lap to the shallow end of the pool, stopping when his toes brushed the rough bottom. An evening swim was the perfect thing to help wake him up after his heavy sleep. Driving for so long had exhausted him and most hotels he stayed at were too busy during the day for him to get any real sleep. This hotel, however, sat in the middle of the desert and had maybe two other guests who seemed to have left in the middle of the day, so Dipper had no issues sleeping.

A light breeze carried the scent of the heated dirt and rocks which were cooling off as the sunset. It wasn’t a smell he liked much, but he soon he’d leave it behind in favor of the road. He still had a state and a half to drive through, and he needed to get a move on if he wanted to make it to Mabel’s place at a decent time.

Shaking his head to get at least some of the water out of his hair, Dipper decided that it was time to go shower and get dressed.

After toweling off just enough to keep himself from dripping everywhere, Dipper meandered inside, heading straight for the ice machine. He wanted to grab a piece or two to munch on while he walked back to his room. The texture helped soothe his teeth which had started to ache as soon as he woke up. He’d have to stop and grab a bite to eat before he left.

“Fuckin’ machine,” a voice growled out over the sound of the ice maker whirring.

Dipper’s eyes slowly drifted up from the dirty, brown carpet, which he hadn’t realized he was staring at. In front of him stood a man angrily hitting the side of the silver machine.

His messy, clearly-bleached blond on top with shorter hair on the side that was dyed black and no signs of stubble on his somewhat feminine jaw made him look no older than twenty-seven. Dark black tattoos lined his arms and torso, all looking to be some kind of rune or symbol that stood out against his silky tan skin tone.

The man licked his lips and let out a frustrated sigh, leaning against the machine in defeat. His golden brown eyes flicked over to Dipper and his expression softened into something more curious. “You know how to get this piece of shit to work?” His tongue ran over one of the two spiky lip rings, the metal clinking against his top teeth.

“I might,” Dipper offered as he stepped closer to the machine, trying to act as if he hadn’t just been ogling the man.

A rich and heady smell came from the stranger, making Dipper wonder if maybe he could just grab his snack for the road from him.

Reaching behind the machine, Dipper gave it a good smack and listened as the ice that had been clogged fell. The rush came too fast and ice spilled everywhere, some landing on the stranger's bare feet.

“Not fair, I’ve been hitting this thing for a good twenty minutes, then a tiny thing like you comes along and practically taps it and it comes out,” he grumbled. He moved back in front of the machine, kicking some of the ice out of his way. “How’d you know where to hit it anyway? Come to these dinky hotels often?”

Dipper snickered at the “tiny” comment. This guy stood a good foot or so taller than him, sure, but he didn’t have a lot of muscle and was just about as thin as Dipper. “Only when I travel, which is rare, to be honest. I’m heading out to see my sister and she lives a couple states away.”

The blond nodded and grabbed a smaller ice cube from the tray they all fell into, popping it into his mouth before speaking. “Where are you coming from?”

“Cali,” Dipper said firmly. “Specifically LA. You?” Casually, he leaned against the machine and did his best to look flirtatious without overdoing it. Being ungraceful and terrible at flirting sometimes made it hard for Dipper to get people into a makeout session, making him often have to resort to being sneaky rather than flirty to get a bite in.

“Some podunk town in Virginia,” he said dismissively. “I’m actually on my way out to LA. I got a sweet gig out that way doing body mods with my buddy I went to school with. He owns a place now,” he laughed. He plucked another ice cube from the tray and rolled it over his tongue a few times before chewing it. “Doin’ better than me. You got any tats or anything like that? Body mods?”

Repressing a laugh, Dipper shook his head. “No body mods, but I have a tattoo I got in college. It’s kind of...a tramp stamp. My sister convinced me when I was drunk.” He cleared his throat and chuckled dryly, realizing that that was possibly the lamest thing he could’ve said to this guy.

“Really?” the stranger laughed. “Like, no shit? Lemme see.” When Dipper hesitated the blond rolled his eyes. “I went to school for this shit. I’m practically a doctor, there isn’t much I haven’t seen, kid.”

“Okay...but don’t laugh. It was a joke tattoo.” Dipper turned around and made sure to move his swimming trunks out of the way, careful not to show too much of his ass, even though it might help with the whole flirting thing.

The blond hummed and Dipper could hear him exhale in an almost frustrated manner.

“I know, it’s lame. I used to have this hat with a blue pine tree on it, but it got lost when we moved around, so she thought this was some way to like, revive the nickname, I guess.” He turned back around and tried to read the stranger’s face, not missing the slight blood rush to his cheeks.

“I won’t deny that it’s pretty cute. The tattoo, that is.”

Another awkward laugh had Dipper looking at the ground, trying to plan his next move. Flirting was definitely happening, though he wasn’t sure how to continue it. He could easily comment on how nice the other’s tattoos looked on his bare chest, or even ask why he didn’t have a shirt on, though he already had a hunch that it was because of the heat.

“Yours are cute too. Er, not cute. Cool.” He huffed, trying to hide how awkward he felt. This dude was pretty hot, he shouldn’t be having issues with finding ways to compliment him without sounding like a moron.

The man laughed and held out his hand. “Name’s Bill Cipher. I like ya, kid. How long will you be with your sister?”

Dipper shook his hand, noting his firm grip and soft skin. “D-Dipper Pines. Thanks… And, uh, only about a week. She just wants to catch up, y’know?”

Still holding onto Dipper’s hand, Bill smirked and made an obvious glance down at Dipper’s trunks. “How long will you be here? I assume you were just about to head to bed, so are you planning on just bouncing in the morning?”

“Uh,” Dipper hesitantly withdrew his hand, wondering if the flirting would end up in a bed rather than just there in the hall where they were alone enough for him to get away with what he wanted. Not that he’d mind getting into bed with Bill, but he should be thinking about his time on the road and how he really didn’t want to get stuck driving when the sun came up.

“Yeah, I was about to shower and head to bed. I don’t think I’ll sleep very well, though.”

Bill raised a brow, his eyes still lidded. “Why? Used to having someone in bed with you or something? Maybe a girlfriend...or boyfriend?”

Having the other person be the one flirting made Dipper’s life so much easier. In his book, he would’ve chalked this up to be a fail, but the guy seemed to like how awkward he was being. Being cute rather than hot sometimes had its advantages, he supposed.

“No, I don’t have a significant other. They make life a little difficult,” he laughed. “I prefer more...short term things.” Shocked at how smoothly he delivered the line, Dipper couldn’t help but smile, hoping that it came off as sexy rather than dorky, though the latter was more likely.

“Oh? How short?” Bill inched closer, grabbing another piece of ice, that time bringing it to his lips and sucking on it rather than biting it.

The action made Dipper gulp, excitement coiling in his belly. “Nothing too short. I do like to have some fun.”

A smirk more devilish than the last spread on Bill’s lips. It was the kind of predatory look Dipper should have been giving, one that might make most people nervous. Hell, it was kind of making Dipper a little nervous, even though he was the one with nefarious plans.

“I like to have some fun too,” Bill said in a husky voice. He put the ice on his lower lip, dragging it down while licking it slowly. His piercings clanked against it while drops of water slid down his chin to his throat, the cold causing the blond to shudder.

Dipper took in a deep breath, trying to hide his different levels of excitement. “Well, like I said, I don’t think I’ll be sleeping much anyway…”

Mischievous eyes glanced behind Dipper down the hall, the ice fully slipping between Bill’s wet lips. “Your room or mine?” he mumbled around the cube.

“Yours,” Dipper said a little too confidently. If he got what he wanted from this distraction, Dipper didn’t want to have to figure out what room Bill was staying in then carry him back while the blond was out cold.

Bill eagerly grabbed Dipper’s hand and lead him in the direction he had been looking, not wasting any time getting the brunet into bed.

The rooms in the hotel weren’t much -it was a cheap place in the middle of nowhere- but it had a bed and that was enough for them. A simple, peach colored lamp had been left on next to the bed and the room looked really put together, almost as if Bill had only been there a few hours.

“So, you’ve done this before?” Bill pressed himself up against Dipper, pinning him against the door.

“Yeah, a few times,” he said a breathlessly. Being so close he could hear Bill’s rapid pulse, his rich, natural musk overpowering any other smell that had been there before. “You?”

“Same. I’d do it more if I had the time. Or if more cute things like you came around,” he laughed.

Dipper’s stomach and fear of having to drive through the day reminded him that he needed to get things moving with this guy. On a brave and hungry whim, he pushed himself against Bill and kissed the man, pushing his tongue between the blond’s soft lips.

Bill didn’t seem to mind the suddenness in the least bit and kissed Dipper back, expertly moving his tongue in ways that made Dipper wish all of his snack flings were like Bill.

“Bed,” he grunted during a small break in the kiss. Bill practically carried Dipper over to the bed, holding him tightly as they stumbled over so that their kiss didn’t break.

It took no time at all for Bill to press him down onto the mattress and push himself in between Dipper’s legs, grinding his hips against Dipper’s ass. The brunet groaned into Bill’s mouth shamelessly, bucking his hips up to meet the thrusts.

With how thin Bill’s sweats were it was easy to feel his growing erection, further exciting Dipper. To Hell with how much time this might take, he hadn’t had a good screw in a while, and this felt good.

“You should strip while I grab the condom,” Bill said as he rolled over, reaching for a black duffle bag that sat open next to his bed.

“Someone’s awful prepared for this unexpected fun.” Dipper hadn’t noticed that his trunks were still kind of wet and hoped that Bill wasn’t quietly annoyed by it. He shed them quickly and tossed them away from the bed, his cock springing free and immediately aching for attention.

“I live by boy scout rules. Always be prepared.” He wiggled the little packet at Dipper before he tore it open with his teeth.

While the blond slide it on over his now fully erect cock, Dipper leaned over and caught a glimpse of what he was about to take.

To no real surprise, the tip of his dick had a piercing and his tattoos went all the way down to the base of it, almost looking as if he got them to frame his member. From what Dipper had already seen of the man, he wouldn’t be shocked to find out if that’s exactly why he got a tattoo that went down from his hips to his dick.

“You fully gay or bi?” Bill positioned himself back between Dipper’s legs, grabbing his knees and rubbing them soothingly, an intimate action that Dipper didn’t know he had wanted so badly until it was being done.

It had been a long time since he had anything more gentle and loving, but that wasn’t what he was after here.

Dipper shrugged. “I don’t really mind regardless. If the person’s hot and I like them, then I’ll go for them.”

“Eh, I guess I’m kind of the same. I do like sucking dick, though. So I guess that makes me mostly gay,” he snickered. Bill licked his lips and lowered himself. “Speaking of…”

If his lips and lip rings were still cold from the ice, Dipper couldn’t tell. All he knew was that when Bill’s mouth enveloped his cock, he was in heaven. The blond stuck his tongue out so that he could take Dipper deep into his throat, moving it only when his nose was pressed against the bottom of Dipper’s stomach.

“Oh, fuck,” Dipper gasped. He refrained from tangling his fingers into the mess of blond hair, only because he knew he might accidentally hurt Bill. Experience told him to let the man go at his own pace and only take charge when it came to getting what he was really there for.

Bill continued to suck him off while his hand came up to the base of Dipper’s dick to slick his fingers up. When they were coated with spit, Bill slid them between his cheeks and pushed one inside of him, making sure to properly prep him.

Dipper hadn’t had sex with a man for quite some time, so he was glad that Bill took the time to ready him. Most of his other partners just got a lubed condom and went at it. Not that it really hurt him, but the thought and consideration Bill was putting into it made him like the guy more.

With a wet pop, Bill sat up and wiped his chin free of drool and precum. He had stretched Dipper with three fingers, only taking them out when he seemed satisfied with how freely he was able to move them inside of the brunet.

“Ready, Pine Tree ?” he said in a teasing tone.

Dipper gave a short nod, adjusting his hips so that they were more comfortable against the less than soft mattress. The blanket over it wasn’t much softer, but he could ignore it for the time being.

Hopefully, Bill would be just as good at fucking as he was at giving head because Dipper really could use a nice quickie before he hit the road. It would help relieve some of the tension the trip caused.

The blond filled him in one, gentle roll of his hips, groaning loudly when he pulled back out a little bit. “You’re tight,” he growled out behind clenched teeth.

“And you’re so big,” Dipper moaned. The stranger wasn’t bigger than anything he’d had before, but he definitely was on the higher end of the scale.

They kissed again, their hips moving in time with each other at a quickly growing pace. Bill’s body gave off a heat that made Dipper’s gut twist again, the blond’s fast heartbeat enticing him to flip the man over and ride him instead.

Bill peppered kisses down to Dipper’s shoulder, doing his best to leave hickeys that would never happen. He resorted to biting not long after, his teeth managing to make decently deep marks. They didn’t hurt at all, but Dipper pretended to groan in pain so that the other wouldn’t wonder why he wasn’t reacting to them.

In the current position, the blond on top of him, keeping him pinned to the bed, Dipper couldn’t get his own biting in. Bill even sat up after he finished leaving his marks to grab Dipper’s dick, pumping it in time with his hips. He sat on his knees with Dipper’s hips pulled up, looking down at the brunet with one of his devilish grins from before.

How the Hell was Dipper supposed to bite this guy? He couldn’t even flip him. He supposed he could bite him after, but doing it right as they reached climax was, in his opinion, the best time to do it.

Despite how heavy his breaths were, Dipper kept his mouth shut to keep his aching teeth from showing. Having to try and explain things or accidentally scaring people before he even got to eat was never fun and would cut into his time even more.

“I thought you’d be more vocal,” Bill huffed. “Not an issue, though. I can tell you’re enjoying this,” he said as he gave a tight squeeze to Dipper’s cock, his hand still easily gliding over the skin thanks to the precum and saliva from before.

Dipper nodded again and tilted his head back, closing his eyes so that he could focus on how Bill felt inside of him. The blond moved at a fast and an obviously practiced pace, perfectly hitting Dipper’s sweet spot nearly every time he thrust into him. He didn’t even really feel the condom much, letting him experience the blond’s length as if they were going at it raw.

The little pillow his head rested on suffered a few punctures when his nails dug into it, his hands curling from his building orgasm. His back arched and he had to focus on keeping his mouth shut when he reached his edge, his legs tightening around Bill’s hips.

He usually never came so fast. Even though Bill wasn’t the best he’d ever had, something about the little tender actions and how careful he was being just made it that much better for Dipper.

Bill shuddered when Dipper came, his grip on the brunet’s hips growing tighter as he gave a few final thrusts and finished as well. His breaths were ragged, bringing it to Dipper’s attention that to Bill, that was considered rough sex.

Sure, Dipper enjoyed it, but the blond’s hard thrusts just didn’t feel rough to him. Not compared to when he would sleep with others like him, people that could actually leave him feeling satisfyingly broken.

“You’re tough to crack,” Bill said as he pulled out. He carefully moved Dipper’s legs out of the way, probably thinking that the brunet was sore. “I like a challenge, though.” Getting off the bed, Bill took the condom off and tied it before tossing it into the little gray trashcan pushed up against the tiny desk in the corner. “Maybe, if for some reason we ever see each other in the city, I can try to get you to scream again.” He tossed Dipper a tissue from a box on said desk, winking at him in the process.

To show off how fine he felt, Dipper sat up, sitting in a position that would make it easy for him to bite Bill after he cleaned up. “Y’know, I might like that. Maybe I’ll come to see what other kind of stuff you can do.”

He sat on the bed in front of Dipper, smiling what Dipper now assumed was his trademark smile. It fit his face so well and matched the devious look in his eyes. Not to mention on anyone else it might make them look downright insane, whereas with Bill it just fit his level of sexual charm.

“I can do plenty to you,” he hummed.

The blond leaned forward and Dipper took it as an invitation to kiss him, his hungry and eager body ready to pin the blond to the bed and take what he really wanted.

When he wasn’t met with any resistance, Dipper tossed his soiled tissue away and did exactly that, straddling Bill while kissing him on the lips, then moving down his cheek to his neck. Bill’s natural musk smelled so much stronger now, the heat of sex still on his skin. It made it impossible for Dipper to keep his deadly features hidden anymore, and he couldn’t help but press his nose up against Bill’s neck to take in more of the scent.

It sent a warm chill through him, Bill noticing how focused he seemed to be. “You’re pretty eager for someone who just came as much as you did,” he laughed.

Dipper only hummed in response, his tongue already licking the spot he was about to bite into. His teeth slide into Bill’s skin easily and the blond bled really well, his blood just as rich and flavorful as it smelled.

Bill noticed immediately what was happening, but he didn’t struggle or say anything. Instead, he allowed Dipper to take his time, probably feeling the brunet swish the blood around with his tongue to further savor the taste.

As weird as it was, Dipper appreciated the blond’s lack of struggling. Yet again the stranger was proving to be nice to Dipper, even though the brunet was currently sucking his blood.

When he had his fill and then some so that he wouldn’t have to stop again for a while, Dipper licked the wound clean and sat up, his index finger catching the crimson droplet about to drip from the corner of his mouth.

“I’ve been used,” Bill said in a weak, joking tone. “I guess I can’t say I’m shocked, though.”

The brunet raised a brow and sucked the remaining blood from his finger. “What, that I’m a vampire or that I used you?”

“The vampire thing the most… I think.” He tried to sit up but Dipper put his hand on his shoulder and kept him from moving.

“You need to sleep now. Your body needs to replace what I took. And, if you really do feel used, then don’t worry. You won’t remember any of this when you wake up.”

A frown -one that also seemed like it could only be worn by Bill because of its devilish quality despite it being a frown- pulled at his lips.

Dipper had dealt with this before. He’d bite someone and they’d whine about him not letting to remember that he existed, begging for him to let them keep their memories. He wouldn’t fall for it with Bill, just like he hadn’t fallen for it the other times it had happened. Dipper needed to get back on the road and he just didn’t have time to try to even deal with that nonsense.

“Don’t even, I know what you’re going to ask,” he sighed. “I can’t let you remember any of this. Of me.” He moved off the bed and stretched, getting ready to wipe Bill’s memories and put him to sleep. Then he could be on his way and hopefully make it to another hotel before sunrise.

Even though Dipper had told him not to move, Bill rolled onto his side and looked up at Dipper, his golden eyes still very vibrant and attentive. “Doesn’t that get kind of lonely?”

A loud groan escaped Dipper’s lips. He had to go and say the L word. Dipper hated that word. Yeah, he was lonely sometimes, but he wasn’t exactly looking to change that at the time either. Not that he wouldn’t if the right person came along. Maybe. He wasn’t sure. Just thinking about it made him frustrated.

“No, it doesn’t,” he snapped. He sighed again and kneeled down to get eye level with Bill. “I’m fine without company for now. Maybe someday I’ll want it, but not right in the middle of trying to go see my sister.”

Bill nodded understandingly, his smile returning. “Can I at least remember your face? It’s pretty cute. Kind of inspires me to be artistic, y’know? Like a muse.”

Dipper scoffed and rolled his eyes. There wasn’t really any harm in letting Bill at least remember what he looked like. In a few hours, he’d just wake up naked, lying the wrong way on his bed, unable to remember anything about how he got there. He’d get ready to go, confused but okay. And maybe someday Dipper would run into him again and laugh while the blond squinted at him and tried his best to remember where he knew the cute brunet on the street from.

Besides, the blond had been nothing but kind and considerate to Dipper this whole time, he could throw the guy a bone.

“Fine, I’ll leave my face,” he laughed. “Nothing else, though. You’re going to wake up a little lost and confused.”

The blond gave a lazy half-shrug. “That’s alright. I do that a lot anyway. Gotta stay off the bottle. That’s one of the things I aspire to do in this new town.”

Dipper nodded slowly. “I wish you luck with that. This won’t hurt at all, okay? Just relax and look at me.”

Bill did as he was told, that damn, now tired smile still stuck on his lips.

Clearing his throat so that he could speak loudly and clearly, Dipper began working his magic on Bill. “Nothing happened between you and another man tonight. You saw a cute stranger pass you in the hall by the ice machine, then came back into your room and crashed. You’re probably naked because it’s hot. There is nothing exciting about this place or hotel, you won’t have the urge to come back here for any reason, and vampires aren’t real.”

As he spoke Bill’s eyes began to close, Dipper’s compulsion working quickly thanks to the blond’s already weak state from the blood loss.

“You’ll stay sober in LA and have fun working with your friend.” Dipper wasn’t sure why he threw in that bit, but he knew it wouldn’t hurt anything. Again, Bill had been nothing but a nice guy, he deserved a little push to help him through his move.

“Now you’re going to sleep.” He put his hand on Bill’s cheek and watched his golden eyes disappear behind his thick black eyelashes.

Something in his chest hollowed when he drove away from the hotel, leaving Bill on that uncomfortable mattress. The use of the L word must’ve gotten to him.

He was fine, though, he just needed to put some road behind him. He wasn’t lonely. He was about to go see Mabel and he wasn’t lonely.

Clenching the wheel, Dipper looked in his rearview mirror, the hotel sign dimly reflecting back at him. Maybe he’d make a point to find Bill when he got back. Not because the blond was right, of course, but he hadn’t been a bad fuck and he seemed nice enough to make friends with.

Looking back at the road content with his decision to see the blond again someday, he licked his lips, still able to taste the devilish stranger’s blood on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look an entire plot for this came into my head while I was writing it whoops
> 
> Too bad I really don't have the time for it rn or I'd write this as a full fic RIP
> 
> Oh well. I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
